villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Century Girl
__TOC__ Info Real Name: Rana-AO (Public), Maggie Centaur-Westminster (Secret). Current Alias: Century Girl. Aliases: Alpha Girl, The Savior (Of the Universe) is not all that happy about that last one. Status: Active. Fame: 6. Threat Level: Country (Rana's powerlevels have not reached their maximum yet). Relatives: Alpha Centurion (Father), Sovereign (Mother), General Molotok (Cousin). Affiliation: The Difference, U.N. Crisis Team. Base of Operations: Malibu. Alignment: Good. Citizenship: American. Marital Status: In a relationship (Construct). Occupation: Teenage Vigilante/Savior. Race: Metahuman-alien Hybrid. Gender: Female. Age: 17. Height: 185 Cm. Build: Slender. Eyes: Blue Hair: Golden. History (With Comments from Tank) Rana-Ao is the product of what happens when the unstoppable force meets the immovable object: (Cheesy) In a Universe past, the Great Alpha Centurion followed the Outsider, the original wielder of the helmet of Destiny, after the beings plans for the destruction of Earth was thwarted. They flew through a dead cosmos, fighting on a level worthy of angry gods for many weeks. In the end they both surrendered to each other for a single planetary night of cosmic love. The Man of Titanium awoke back on earth with another secret in his vault of knowledge. Four years later he was briefly reunited with his love, only to be left with a girl with golden hair and a stern warning never to seek the mysterious Outsider again. This girl was Rana-Ao. (Cue Superman theme. The situation was a bit more like this: "I ain't keepin' this brat! She's all yours Alfie!") (Now this middle part here "the management" don't want anyone to know, so Ima just say it real quick 'fore they stop me: YaddayaddaApocalypseyaddyaddaAtomized Universeyadda comiccon blah universal collapse yadda we won Universe saved DONE!. ANYWAY) Rana grew up knowing only of herself as Maggie Westminster, adopted child of farmers Karen and Michael West in Kansas. (Sloppy work, management! This was her first REAL fosterhome after being thrown about the system in multiple countries!) But for some reason she did not fit into the small-town life of the American Dream: At the age of 13, she set out to find her father. (... Who at that time was all kinds of crazy and made sure she had NO chance of finding him. That dude even clouded her mind! how twisted is that?) If not for the villains Sucker, Punch and Stiff Upperlip, Rana would never have learned the truth about herself or her family, and would never have done amazing feats to save the universe. (Wow, pretty short summary, even for you guys: Maggie was targeted for use in a human weapons-program along with the rest of us fo- *Static*) "She is rumored to be the first female addition to the Difference Founder's team." ''-The Management.'' Powers of the Universe 8/55 Superior: 15 modes of Vision. (Can not see through lead.) Enhanced: Breath (Freeze and Force) Superhuman: *Strength, © 32 *Speed, *Endurance, *Stamina, **Second wind (enhanced). at 13 PO *Intellect, *Amazing Willpower, *Invulnerability, © 2 dice, unless magic *Flight, © 2 *Heat Vision, © 128 power output: 55 Rana-Ao is imbued with Cosmic power, making her exponentially stronger the more pressure she's under. wind Rana's powers are limited by her emotional state. Rana's powers increase exponentially the further she is from planet Earth. Rana has no special resistance against magic. Rana can absorb yellow, white and red sunlight with emotional consequence like her father. Unlike him, she is left powerless under a blue sun. The Savior can absorb the living energy of planets and the black fabric of space to sustain herself and her cosmic powerlevel like her mother. It is unknown wether she possesses other abilities from her divine mother. Skills Superior: Farmer, quick thinker, gamer, Martial artist: *Escrima. *Jeet Kun-do. Master: Bachelor of arts (Star City South). Superhuman: Brawler, Computer-geek. Gear Godlike: *Different Supersuit mk: Rana-Ao, *Cape of the defender, *Different Utilitybelt mk: Higgs, *Harley Davidson Night Rod (type 4 special edition) Category:NPC Category:PC Category:Different